Due to their shape and configuration, stemmed glasses are potentially unstable if not supported on a completely flat and stable surface. The stem and bowl of the stemmed glass, whilst being aesthetically pleasing, make the glass very top heavy and thus susceptible to being knocked over. This instability can be exacerbated is situations where the stemmed glasses are not being used in a household environment, where stable and flat surfaces are not readily available.
For example, many people now own a portable chair for use whilst camping, attending music festivals or picnicking. When using such a chair, however, the user is left with a dilemma about where to place their wine glass if they do not want to hold it all of the time. There is often no table or other safe, flat surface nearby, and wine glasses are commonly placed on the ground adjacent to the chair. However, when in this position, the wine glasses are susceptible to being accidentally knocked over by the user or another person, or simply tipping over because of the uneven surface.
Whilst such chairs often have receptacles for bottles (e.g. beer bottles), these receptacles are not suitable for securely supporting stemmed glasses (especially if the bowl of the stemmed glass contains wine or the like, making it even more top heavy). Stemmed glass holders suitable for use with portable chairs are known, but have been found to be generally difficult to use and, more importantly, not capable of securely holding the stemmed glass. It would be advantageous to provide an alternative to the presently available stemmed glass holders.